Early start to the rest of his life
by x8Axel8x
Summary: Roxas and Sora have started college a year early. What will happen when Roxas meets a red head and becomes entranced by him? What problems will they face? Mainly AkuRoku fic, I'll be going back and doing a Sora/Riku counterpart when this one is finished.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine, just borrowing the creators brain children. Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy belong to their rightful owners.

Also, don't worry chapters will get longer, and there will be smut. For now enjoy the storyline till then.

* * *

><p>His alarm went off much too early for his liking, his brother was much too animated for five AM, and first of all it was an entire YEAR too early for college. Roxas groaned and flopped on his stomach as his brother burst into his room, clad only in his bowers and a pair of socks, and flipped on his light. "IT'S OUR FIRST DAY OF COLLEGE! COME ONE BRO GET UP!" Sora said dive-bombing into his brother's bed. Roxas let out a groan and tried to shove him out of his bed, he defiantly NOT a morning person like his brother. "No, five more minutes. Stop yelling jeez Sora, has any one ever told you that you have a big mouth?" He grumbled giving up his efforts on getting Sora out of his bed. "YOU BET'CHA! You tell me every day Roxy~!" He grinned, tickling Roxas's sides. With a sudden loud squeal Roxas rolled very clumsily off the other side of his bed in an attempt to get away from his brother. "ROXAS!" Sora squeaked as he crawled over to check on him. "YOU JERK!" Roxas roared and grabbed for Sora to pull him down with him. "No way little bro!" He grinned and pulled back right before he could be caught. He then quickly scampered off the bed and through the door "Oh! Breakfast is ready~!" He giggled and darted down the hall before Roxas could recover fast enough to catch him again. "That asshole" Roxas grumbled as he crawled tiredly around his bed before standing to stretch. He sure hoped today would be alright.<p>

Trudging heavily down the steps, Roxas wandered into the kitchen to see his older brother had actually done more than set out cereal boxes. He'd cooked up some eggs, bacon, toast, country ham, French toast, AND set out cereal boxes. "So I'm guessing we'll be eating breakfast foods the entire day?" He said before he flopped into his chair to grab food. "You don't have to eat it if you don't want" Called his oldest brother's voice in a huff from where his head was stuck inside the fridge. "Awwwww! Roxy needs to cheer up and eat up! Cloud NEVER cooks!" Sora said with his mouth stuffed with food. "Sora, don't talk with your mouth full, I didn't raise you in a barn" Cloud said sitting down at the table, completing their little trio. Cloud had raised him and Sora since they were ten. They had been a close knit trio before their father abandoned them, but after they had grown even closer. Cloud was like a father and big brother to them both, and they were grateful towards him. "Jeez Sora, you better not eat like that at school, people might mistake you for a cow" Roxas snickered finally waking up. Sora stopped chewing and gave him big eyes, as if to say 'you think I'm a cow?' Roxas just shook his head and smiled "You're ridiculous, you know that Bro?" Sora just grinned and continued to shovel food into his garbage disposal of a mouth. Roxas swore that kid had a black hole for a stomach. "Oh by the way you two, you get the van so you don't have to walk. I'll take my bike to work." Cloud calmly stated from behind his newspaper. Roxas and Sora both looked at him, they didn't have to walk? They didn't have to take the bus either? Sora swallowed his mouth full and threw his hands up in victory "SUCCESS! I FINALLY HAVE ACHIEVED SOCCER MOM STATUS!" Roxas couldn't help but laugh, their van really did scream 'a soccer mom drives me!' Cloud just lowered his paper and raised his eyebrows in warning; they both knew he'd quickly revoke this privilege and make them walk if they went too far. Sora lowered his hands and wiggled in his seat. "Thanks Cloud, we'll be careful" Roxas said and gave Cloud a smile. "I'll take your word for it, but it's time for me to head out. DON'T be late." Cloud said before getting up to grab his keys and coat. "Have a god day Cloooooooud!" Sora waved wildly at him and grinned. "See ya tonight Cloud" Roxas said and gave him a smile. "You two do the same, alright?" He said before ducking quickly into the garage. Roxas and Sora gave each other a smile and finished up quickly before going to get ready. First day of college, what could go wrong other than everything?


	2. Chapter 2

Roxas stared out of the car window, the entire ride there he'd picked at his clothes, wiggled in his seat, and generally just showed huge signs of being nervous. It wasn't till about half way there he decided to try and calm himself by watching the scenery. He swore that his words were nervous, stress, and panic. His first day of college had come a year earlier than he had expected. You see, he and his brother Sora had been accepted an entire year early on good grades and scholarships alone. They'd applied for three different early start scholarships and had won all three. Sora had claimed it was his good luck and looks that had won the people over; but Roxas just believed it was some freak accident, but was grateful none the less. High school hadn't been too kind to him, and getting out an entire year early was a life saver. But at the same time this life saver had caused him much more panic and worry. He'd be a college student now, not just some wallflower high school kid trying to fit in. "You ready, Rox?" Sora grinned at him from the driver's seat of the family car. "Huh? Oh yeah, sure Sora" Roxas said being pulled from his thoughts; he was worried for a billion reasons right now. What if he made no friends? What if he screwed up and lost this entire scholarship? What if-, he was cut off. "Come on then! We can't be late on the first day!" Sora said hopping out of the car like an over energized puppy. "Oh yeah….." Roxas said stepping out right as someone blasting music ripped into the parking lot, whizzing by so fast Roxas jumped. "YOU IDIOT, SLOW DOWN!" Sora said coming around the side of the van, shaking his fist after the car. Roxas just raised an eyebrow at his brother, he was always so animated. "Are you ok Rox? That idiot shouldn't be allowed to drive! Jeez, he could hurt- OH SHIT WE'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Sora babbled as he grabbed his brother's hand and yanked him towards the building towering over them, here's to the first day of school.

Roxas sat at the back of his English class; he'd shown up ten minutes early and now had no clue what to do. "Great, the professor isn't even here" He mumbled and laid his head on the desk. Secretly he hoped the professor wouldn't show up, English wasn't his best subject and the speaking aspect of it terrified him shitless. "Yo Blondie, you alright there? Or should I panic" Roxas shot up and turned around quickly. RED, SO VERY RED. All Roxas could do is stare at this guy. He was tall and lanky; his hair HAD to be from a bottle; and once he looked closely, Roxas could see beautiful emerald eyes. "I-I, oh sorry no, just had a rude wakeup call way earlier than needed this morning" He chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Who was this guy anyway? "Let me guess, overly excited mother?" The guy asked sitting down next to him. Roxas flinched some at the mention of his mom, then shook his head. "No, my morning bird of a brother." The guy grinned and shook his head as he let out a little chuckle. "I feel ya on that one Blondie, I'd have slept the entire day if mine hadn't run in my room screaming about school and how he was determined to beat me into shape." The guy chuckled some. "Then he proceeded to take our broom and swat at me with it." He was laughing now. Roxas couldn't help but just stare at this guy as he laughed and talked about his brother. Something about this guy just drew him in, but he wasn't sure what. "You sure you're ok kid?" The guy said leaning close to him. Roxas panicked and leaned away quickly. "Y-Yeah sorry I um didn't catch your name" Roxas managed to squeak out in his embarrassment. "Oh, the name's Axel, Axel Fira. What about you?" Axel said resting his hand in his hand. "R-Roxas Strife" Axel grinned again. "Well Roxas, it's a pleasure to meet ya." Roxas was about to ask him another question, but the teacher walked in and loudly announced class was now beginning. He quickly started pulling out his stuff, all the while feeling like he was being watched closely. The day was going too smoothly to him; he could feel something was going to happen. None of his first days had ever gone ok, NONE of them.


End file.
